My Sassy Boy
by BabySteph
Summary: Mereka itu seperti air dan api. Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung


**Title : My Sassy Boy**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung **

**Genre : Yaoi, fluff, romance **

**Rating : T **

**Length : Ficlet – Oneshoot **

* * *

Jung Yunho tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan jatuh cinta dengan lelaki pemberang yang selalu bersikap seenaknya seperti Kim Jaejung. Teman-temannya bilang mereka _head over heels_. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Dan seperti remaja lainnya, mereka punya jadwal kencan rutin setiap minggunya. Hari selasa pergi ke toko buku, hari kamis pergi ke kedai es krim, hari sabtu nonton film bersama, dan hari minggu bersepeda di taman. Jaejung adalah lelaki yang kekanakan, suka menonton film Disney, mengoleksi CD klasik dan menonton film romantis yang membuatnya menangis bahkan sebelum seperempat film diputar. Yunho benci film Disney karena menurutnya kekanakan, ia benci film romantis karena menurutnya semua itu tidak nyata. Tetapi ia selalu berakhir duduk di sofa rumah Jaejung dan menenami kekasihnya itu menonton film kesayangannya.

Pada saat-saat tertentu, mereka akan berdebat panjang untuk memutuskan film apa yang akan mereka tonton.

"Semalam aku membaca Fantastic Mr. Fox. Sekarang aku ingin menonton filmnya!"

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang. "Maksudmu adalah membaca ulang dan menonton ulang lagi! Tidak, malam ini aku yang menentukan. Kita nonton Pulp Fiction saja."

Alis Jaejung mengerut dalam. "Maksudmu film criminal amerika yang tidak jelas itu? Tidak akan! Pilihannya cuman dua untuk malam ini. Fantastic Mr. Fox atau When Harry Met Sally."

"A Good Day To Die Hard. Atau ATM Error saja."

Jaejung cemberut. Kedua tangannya bersedakep di dada dengan sikap angkuh. "An Affair To Remember. Atau Roman Holiday."

Yunho mengerang keras. Jaejung sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau klasik. Dari semua film yang disebutkannya, kecuali Fantastic Mr. Fox, merupakan film jaman dulu sekali. Bahkan Roman Holiday adalah film hitam-putih yang membuat Yunho mengantuk sebelum seperempat film diputar. Dan Yunho hapal betul kebiasaan Jaejung ketika menonton _romantic-movie-list_nya. Lelaki cantik itu akan berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu tidak peduli film tersebut sudah berulang kali ditontonnya. Tsk, mirip wanita jaman dulu.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering menonton film romantis yang cengeng seperti itu. Kau jadi sensitive seperti perempuan."

Jaejung tidak tersinggung sama sekali, sudah terbiasa dengan komentar sinis Yunho. Yang membuatnya makin kesal adalah karena Yunho tidak menuruti permintaannya. Biasanya lelaki tampan itu akan menuruti keinginannya tanpa protes.

"Okay. Kalau bukan pilihan diatas, bagaimana dengan Pretty Women atau Runaway Bride saja? Aku tidak pernah menangis sewaktu melihat film itu, kan?"

Jaejung berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Yunho. Tetapi ada saatnya Yunho menjadi sama keras kepalanya seperti Jaejung. "Lagi-lagi film tahun 90'an." Gerutu Yunho. Ia duduk di sofa seenaknya, meluruskan kakinya dan menumpukannya di meja dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Jaejung memang yang egois dalam hubungan mereka tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Yunho setiap kali mereka berdebat seperti ini. Sambil mendesah, Jaejung berlutut di hadapan Yunho. Ia sentuh paha Yunho, mengusapnya lembut.

"Yunho marah, ya?"

"Bisa tidak kita segera nonton saja?"

Jaejung juga dapat bersikap sesabar Yunho. "Maaf ya membuatmu jadi kesal begini. Yasudah, malam ini kau yang pilih."

Jaejung menatap Yunho dengan mata berair yang begitu menggemaskan. Cuping hidungnya mengkerut dengan bibir tertekuk kebawah. Ekspresinya mirip bayi anjing yang sedang memohon untuk diajak jalan-jalan. Menggemaskan, manis, dan membuat Yunho ingin mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang manja itu.

Yunho mendesah, merasa kalah dengan pesona kekasihnya. Ia menarik tubuh Jaejung dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan. "Trikmu berhasil, madam. Selamat."

Tawa Jaejung menggema di dalam ruangan, manis sekali. "Jadi, kita nonton apa malam ini?"

Yunho tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuat kekasihnya senang. "Aku ingin nonton The Lorax saja. Boleh?"

Jaejung mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum sumringah, mirip anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen kapas warna-warni yang manis. Ia mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas, turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya, kemudian melesat menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan.

* * *

Mereka tidak sepakat dalam banyak hal. Selalu ada hal yang diperdebatkan. Hal sepelepun dapat menjadi bahan perdebatan yang membuat mereka akan bertengkar selama beberapa hari atau lebih. Mereka juga memiliki selera yang berbeda. Jaejung menyukai es krim stroberi sementara Yunho menyukai kopi. Jaejung menyukai The Beach Boys sementara Yunho menyukai The Beatles. Jaejung hobi membaca novel atau buku dongeng sementara Yunho lebih memilih komik.

Seperti sekarang. Mereka harus berdebat dulu untuk menentukan jenis buka apa yang akan mereka beli sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk keponakan Yunho.

"Kita beli The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe saja. Atau A Chrismas Carol." Kata Jaejung sewaktu memasuki rak buku anak-anak. Yunho mengekor dibelakang seperti anak kucing.

"Aku ingin membelikan Junsu komik Bleach saja. Atau One Piece."

"Komik?" lengkingan tajam Jaejung menyedot perhatian orang-orang. Pipi Yunho berubah merah karena malu. "Dia masih enam tahun! Harusnya dia banyak membaca cerita anak-anak seperti ini."

"Bisa tidak jangan menjerit begitu?" protes Yunho, tidak senang. "Junsu punya berlusin-lusin buku anak-anak di kamarnya. Tidak ada salahnya membelikannya komik." Yunho bersikeras, tahu benar tindakannya hanya akan membuat Jaejung semakin jengkel.

"Junsu sangat senang membaca buku dongeng. Ia senang sekali jika kudongengkan. Kemarin dia melihatku membaca novel dan ingin dibacakan juga. Sekarang aku berpikir untuk membelikannya novel. Gone With The Wine, mungkin."

Mata Yunho melotot tajam. "Maksudmu novel setebal 800 halaman yang berkisah tentang kehidupan percintaan yang membelit seperti benang rusak? Yang benar saja. Junsu masih anak-anak, mana mengerti soal cinta!

"Kau terlalu berlebihan!" bibir Jaejung tertekuk dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Dia tidak akan membaca sendiri. Aku yang akan membacakannya. Kalau menurutmu itu terlalu panjang dan tidak pantas untuk usia anak-anak, aku bisa menggantinya."

"Apa? Kau mau menggantinya dengan Serial Twilight favoritmu itu? Sama saja!" kata Yunho, tahu benar tebakannya tepat mengenai sasaran sewaktu mendengar Jaejung menggeram.

"Yasudah, tidak usah beli! Sana, kau pulang saja ke Gwangju!" Jaejung berbalik dengan angkuh dan dengan jengkel menginjak kaki Yunho dengan sepatu Nike merahnya yang tebal. Yunho meringis karena merasa kesakitan dan pipinya semakin merah karena sekarang semua orang di toko menatap mereka.

Yunho mendesah untuk kesekalian kalinya tiap kali menghadapi tingkah Jaejung yang mirip dengan anak umur sepuluh. Ia menatap punggung kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah melesat ke rak novel. Dengan ketenangan diri yang selalu membuat Jaejung terpesona, Yunho menghampiri kekasihnya yang manja itu. Kedua tangannya yang besar menyelinap melalui celah pinggang Jaejung, menarik punggung kekasihnya hingga menempel di dadanya.

"Kuberi dua permintaan. Kincir angin atau es krim?"

Jaejung dengan segera membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Yunho. Ekspresinya berubah sumringah lagi dan nada suaranya menjadi ceria seperti semula. "Dua-duanya! Aku mau semuanya!" dendangnya manis.

"Okay. Kau akan mendapatkan semuanya segera setelah kita membeli komik dan buku anak-anak sialan itu."

"Kita membeli keduanya? Keren! Berarti kita impas."

Yunho tersenyum dan dengan gemas mengacak rambut hitam Jaejung. "Kau sungguh merepotkan, _nutty ho ho_."

Yunho tidak selalu memohon maaf agar kekasihnya tidak marah lagi. Ia tidak selalu memberikan Jaejung hadiah untuk dapat meluluhkan anak manja itu. Terkadang, sedikit umpan dan perlakuan lembut yang sangat Jaejung sukai sudah cukup untuk memperbaikinya. Barangkali Jaejung memang selalu bisa membuat Yunho menuruti kemauannya secara suka rela. Sihir Jaejung telah menyelimuti Yunho untuk selamanya, membuat lelaki itu bertekuk lutut di hadapan Jaejung. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Yunho juga ahli dalam menaklukan Jaejung yang keras.

* * *

Yunho selalu berusaha membuat Jaejung senang. Dan itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Anak itu kadang-kadang meminta yang aneh-aneh, mirip ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam. Dan Yunho dengan sikap kesatrianya akan menuruti semua keinginan Jaejung. Tetapi ada saatnya Yunho merasa kesal dengan permintaan Jaejung yang tidak mengenal waktu. Pernah suatu malam pada saat musim panas, Jaejung menelfon Yunho yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah seharian menemani anak itu belanja. Jaejung membangunkannya tengah malam hanya untuk menyuruh Yunho menemaninya berkeliling kompleks dengan menaiki sepeda.

Yunho lelah sekali. Ia butuh istirahat karena besok harus bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan permintaan Jaejung yang aneh itu membuatnya menjadi kesal dan tanpa sadar telah membentak anak itu.

"_Kau tahu tidak ini jam berapa? Jam dua belas malam! Aku lelah setelah seharian menemanimu. Naik ke ranjang dan tidur sekarang juga_!" Perintah Yunho tegas, tidak main-main.

Hening sejenak. Yunho tidak tahu Jaejung gemetar di seberang sana. "_Aku pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu. Maaf sudah menggangumu_."

Jaejung memutuskan sambungan telefon begitu saja. Yunho mengerang dan dengan jengkel membanting ponselnya di ranjang. Ia menarik selimutnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Tetapi lima belas menit kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering –nada dering khusus Jaejung. Yunho tidak ingin mengangkatnya, tetapi bunyi itu terlalu berisik untuk diabaikan. Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, Yunho meraih ponselnya dengan kasar dan memencet tombol 'terima' dengan tidak sabaran.

Yunho sudah bersiap mengomeli Jaejung, mengklaim kekasihnya itu tidak perhatian, tetapi kata-kata itu tertelan kembali sewaktu mendengar Jaejung menangis.

"_Yu-Yunho, tolong_."

Dada Yunho berdebar kencang, takut sekaligus khawatir. Ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Masih menggunakan piyamanya, Yunho berlari keluar rumah untuk menyusul Jaejung. Amarahnya lenyap secepat datangnya dan sepanjang perjalanan dikepalanya hanya terisi dengan Jaejung. Ia khawatir anak ceroboh itu mendapat masalah tetapi Yunho tidak ada disana untuk melindunginya.

Yunho berlari menyusuri jalanan kompleks rumah Jaejung sambil meneriakkan nama kekasihnya. Lima belas kemudian, saat napasnya sudah terputus-putus dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, Yunho menemukan Jaejung meringkuk di atas jalan dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Anak itu masih menggunakan helm dan sepedanya tergeletak sembarangan di sampingnya. Tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejung meringkuk ada seorang lelaki yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Jantung Yunho berdebar lebih kencang lagi. Ia segera berlari menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Jaejung tampak gemetaran, ketakutan, dan tidak aman. Yunho melepas helm kekasihnya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Begitu Yunho memeluknya erat-erat, tangisan Jaejung pecah seketika. Ia membanjiri piyama Yunho dengan air matanya, menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak perempuan. Sekarang setelah lelaki itu ada disini, Jaejung dapat bernapas lega karena merasa aman.

Yunho meremas pundaknya, mengelus kepalanya dan menciumi keningnya. "Kau dengar tidak tadi aku menyuruhmu apa? Kubilang naik ke ranjang dan segera tidur. Kenapa kau malah ada di jalanan, huh? Kau tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya jalanan seperti ini jika malam hari!"

Jaejung bergetar di dalam pelukan Yunho. Bukannya marah karena Yunho memerahinya, ia malah merasa senang. "Ha-habisnya kau tidak mau menemaniku. Aku sedang bosan dan tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku ingin bersepeda. Ta-tapi, _ahjussi_ mesum itu menghadangku dan dia mencoba melakukan tindakan tidak sopan. Ia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh dari sepeda. Aku kesal sekali karena mulutnya bau alcohol dan sikapnya kasar, jadi kutendang saja juniornya. Sekarang dia pingsan."

Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan tertawa. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejung membuatnya panic setengah mati, khawatir anak itu tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tetapi meskipun sekarang Jaejung ada dipelukannya, dalam keadaan utuh dan baik-baik saja, Yunho masih belum sepenuhnya tenang. Ah, anak itu tahu benar cara membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku sewaktu mendengarmu menangis. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Dasar merepotkan!"

Jaejung mendongak untuk menatap Yunho. Ia meringis manis, mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas kemudian memeluk lelaki itu lagi. "Maaf. Aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Jaejung dan menyuruh anak itu untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Sepedanya bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu pulang lalu kembali lagi kesini untuk mengambil sepedamu. Jangan khawatir."

Jaejung tersenyum senang. Ia segera naik ke punggung Yunho, memeluk leher kekasihnya erat-erat dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yunho dengan nyaman.

Jaejung menguap lebar. "Aku capek sekali."

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus sekolah."

"Yunho, kita bolos saja ya. Kurasa aku demam, kepalaku pusing sekali sekarang."

Yunho tahu Jaejung berbohong. Tetapi ia tersenyum. "Diamlah, _nutty ho ho_."

* * *

Jaejung memiliki _mood swing_ yang parah. Perasaannya seperti bom yang dapat berubah dalam hitungan detik. Ia akan tersenyum ketika senang, tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia akan cemberut sepanjang hari dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Yunho membenci hal itu karena ia yang akan kerepotan untuk membuat anak itu senang lagi. Ia juga benci ketika Jaejung didekati lelaki lain—entah junior atau senior. Ada satu junior mereka yang sangat menyukai Jaejung. Namanya Changmin. Dia tampan, tinggi, kulitnya kecokelatan, nyaris sesempurna Yunho untuk urusan fisik. Dia gigih sekali mendekati Jaejung meskipun Changmin tahu Jaejung sudah memiliki pacar.

Suatu siang pada hari Valentine Jaejung mendapat banyak sekali cokelat, buket bunga, surat-surat berisi kata-kata manis, dan hadiah yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah muda. Ketika Yunho sedang makan siang dengan Jaejung, tiba-tiba Changmin datang dan dengan seenaknya duduk di samping Jaejung.

Jaejung terkejut dan hampir tersedak makanannya. "Oh, Changmin! Ada apa?" diam-diam Jaejung melirik Yunho yang masih menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, seolah-olah Changmin tidak ada di sana.

"Selamat Hari Valentine, Jaejung." Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menyerahkan boneka beruang yang lucu dan sekotak cokelat, lengkap dengan surat dan mawar. Jaejung meringis dan menerimanya dengan terpaksa karena tidak ingin melukai perasaan Changmin.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali, Changmin." Kemudian tanpa diduga, Changmin mendekat dan mengecup pipi Jaejung sebelum kabur dari sana. Yunho menegang, membanting sendoknya, menatap kepergian Changmin dengan amarah yang membakar sampai ke tulang rusuknya.

Jaejung menjadi kalang kabut. "Yunho—"

"Kau senang, ya?" tuduh Yunho. Matanya mengintimidasi Jaejung. Jaejung tersentak mendapat pandangan seperti itu. Kenyataannya, Jaejung tidak senang sama sekali. Ia tidak mengharapkan hadiah dari siapapun. Ia tidak membutuhkannya. Jaejung juga tidak mengharapkan Yunho memberinya hadiah karena Jaejung tahu Yunho tidak menyukai perayaan seperti ini. Ucapan sederhana sudah cukup, tetapi lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Amarah menghentak dada Jaejung. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, membawa hadiah dari Changmin dan bersiap pergi dari sana. Tetapi Yunho menghentikannya. "Mau kemana kau?" geramnya marah.

Tatapan Jaejung sedingin es. "Pergi." Katanya singkat. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar. Sekarang semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka.

"Jangan seenaknya pergi begitu saja setelah kejadian barusan!"

"Kejadian apa? Kau pikir aku tahu dia akan melakukan itu?" lolong Jaejung. Amarahnya meledak seperti magma dan menyembur melalui kata-katanya. "Changmin saja peduli. Dia hanya juniorku. Tetapi kau malah diam saja. Aku menunggumu mengucapkannya tetapi kau malah diam saja seperti orang tolol!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku memberimu bunga, mawar, dan kartu ucapan yang cengeng seperti itu?" sela Yunho dengan nada tinggi yang membuat Jaejung gemetar. "Kau tahu benar seperti apa aku, Jae. Kalau kau menginginkan seseorang yang romantis seperti itu, pergi saja cari orang lain." Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Yunho sebelum lelaki itu sempat berpikir dua kali, Yunho langsung menyesali tindakannya. Jaejung menegang, tubuhnya bergetar dengan mata yang memburam. Jaejung malu sekali karena semua teman-temannya mendengar apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan. Ia marah karena lelaki itu tidak peka dan muak dengan pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya.

Tubuh Jaejung gemetar karena amarah dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, tangannya bergerak ke udara dan suasana kantin langsung sunyi ketika Jaejung menampar Yunho dihadapan semua orang. Jaejung belum pernah menampar orang sebelumnya. Tangannya terasa sakit dan matanya juga terasa perih dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Sebelum tangisannya meledak, Jaejung segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

* * *

Hubungan mereka kekanakan sekali. Yunho membagi keseharian mereka dalam kolom lima belas menit; mengobrol, berdebat, bertengkar, Jaejung menangis, Yunho meminta maaf, kemudian berbaikan lagi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tiap kali mereka bertengkar, tidak peduli siapa yang salah, Yunho adalah yang pertama meminta maaf. Yunho sangat menyesal sekarang. Ia mengirim pesan tetapi Jaejung tidak membalasnya. Ia menelfon tetapi Jaejung tidak mengangkatnya juga. Yunho merasa frustasi hanya dengan memikirkan Jaejung. Ia khawatir anak itu akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu; bersepeda pada saat tengah malam dan nyaris diculik.

Yunho tidak tahan hanya duduk diam seperti orang tolol. Ia tidak tenang jika harus menunggu sampai besok. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera melesat menuju rumah Jaejung dengan menaiki sepedanya. Yunho tiba di rumah Jaejung sejam kemudian dengan keadaan penuh keringat. Sekarang sudah tengah malam tetapi Yunho yakin Jaejung belum tidur. Ketika Yunho mengetuk pintu, ibu Jaejung muncul dengan wajah lelah. Wanita itu menyuruh Yunho untuk langsung pergi ke halaman belakang dan Yunho buru-buru kesana.

Ia melihat Jaejung ada disana, meringkuk di atas trampoline tuanya, memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk di dada. Isakan Jaejung terdengar hingga telinganya dan Yunho jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hei, madam." Seru Yunho dengan nada menggoda yang diusahakan sehumor mungkin. Ia beringsut mendekati punggung Jaejung. Tetapi Jaejung diam saja, tidak ingin menoleh. Yunho berhenti di hadapannya, berjongkok di hadapan anak itu dan dengan tidak romantisnya menyodorkan mawar mewah yang sudah layu begitu saja.

"Tadinya ingin kuberikan setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi kita malah bertengkar gara-gara junior gigih itu." Yunho mematahkan setengah batang mawar tersebut. Ia selipkan mawar itu dibalik telinga Jaejung. Jaejung masih diam saja, hanya terisak dengan tidak elit di hadapan Yunho dan tidak merasa malu sama sekali.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu marah. Lain kali aku tidak akan begitu lagi." mata Yunho telah menunjukkan semuanya kepada Jaejung dan Jaejung tidak perlu penjelasan lebih detail lagi karena ia sudah mengerti. Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejung dengan jarinya, menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Kita selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir untuk berhenti, kadang-kadang aku berpikir kita tidak cocok, tetapi aku selalu menyerah sebelum berusaha untuk berhenti. Kadang-kadang aku ingin memiliki hubungan yang manis seperti Minho dan Taemin. Tetapi tiap kali melihatmu, aku merasa pemikiran itu konyol sekali. Kau yang begini saja sudah cukup buatku, Yunho." Kata anak itu disela isak tangisnya yang makin meledak. Wajah dan hidungnya memerah, kelihatan jelek sekali tetapi Yunho mengklaim Jaejung yang seperti ini sangat _cute_. Dan akhirnya Jaejung dapat menumpahkan isi hatinya dan lega karena Yunho ada disana untuk mendengarkannya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Itulah yang memang kita lakukan. Bertengkar tiap hari. Aku tidak takut melukai hatimu. Kau memiliki semacam perubahaan perasaan seperti bom. Kau akan marah, tetapi dua detik kemudian akan senang lagi. Kau yang begitu juga sudah cukup buatku, Jae."

Jaejung berhenti menangis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Yunho, menelusuri bekas tamparannya. "Apakah sakit?"

Yunho meringis. "Iya. Kau menamparnya keras sekali." katanya setengah bercanda setengah serius. Jaejung terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jadi sekarang kita baikan?"

"Boleh saja. Asal kau membelikanku seri ketiga buku The Hunger Games; Mockingjay."

Yunho tertawa. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke udara dan dengan senang hati Jaejung menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Aku sayang padamu, _nutty ho ho_."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Tuan Jung."

Malam itu mereka berbaring malas-malasan diatas trampoline tua milik Jaejung sambil menyanyikan Wouldn't It Be Nice milik The Beach Boys.

* * *

**-E N D-  
**

Lagi boring dan mendadak ide muncul. Aku cuman mau numpahin secuil ide yang mengganggu di kepala -_-

Aku suka segala sesuatu yang berbau klasik sih, jadi begini deh. Situs yang udah mulai ditinggalin kayak e-mail malah yang jadi favoritku. Ayo, kapan-kapan kita chatt lewat e-mail yah^^

Maaf sekali ya kalau semisal ini ngebosenin dan masih banyak kesalahan. Semoga reader suka. Makasih untuk kalian yang udah mau mampir kesini :)

I love you and thank you, guys :*

**XOXO, Rara. **


End file.
